Rotorcraft often utilize a gimbaled drive joint to allow the axis of rotation of the rotor hub to vary relative to the mast axis. These gimbaled drive joints may utilize universal joints (also known as a Hooke's joint or a Cardin joint) to accomplish the variable axis of rotation. However, the universal joints produce an undesirable two per revolution (“2/rev”) torsional drive force. In the past, two-bladed helicopters dealt with these torsional 2/rev forces that originate in the gimbaled hub flapping joint by tuning the drive train to avoid 2/rev resonances by using long slender masts that were torsionally soft. These long, thin, torsionally soft masts would attenuate the vibration. The long torsionally soft mast and careful tuning of all the drive elements of the rotor drive train have been used to produce helicopters that can run for thousands of hours with no issues from the torsional 2/rev forces and motions that are inherent in two-bladed rotor systems. However, tiltrotor aircraft require very stiff hubs in the chord wise direction and very stiff masts, pylons, and wings to prevent whirl flutter instability problems in the rotor system during high speed airplane flight. As such, the ability to attenuate the 2/rev vibration via long torsionally soft masts is not possible in tiltrotor aircraft. In a prior tiltrotor aircraft, it was attempted to solve the 2/rev dilemma by utilizing a true constant velocity joint instead of a simpler universal joint. However, even the true constant velocity joint produced unwanted 2/rev vibrations. In order to reduce the overall rotor hub 2/rev vibrations to a tolerable level, a pair of very heavy pendulum assemblies and additional vibration treatment were required. As such, there is a need to develop a simple, lightweight, gimbaled rotor hub assembly that will attenuate the 2/rev vibrations.